1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to rotorcraft and rotors generally, and more particularly to damping motion and vibration in rotors.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional rotor blades such as used in conventional helicopters and other rotorcraft are subject to vibration. Considerable effort is made to manage the vibrations, typically by dampers near the blade root, where the root is hinged. In certain applications, rigid rotor blades are used to simplify the hub mechanisms. In rotorcraft with coaxial counter-rotating rotors, using rigid rotor systems, e.g., hingeless rotor systems, can allow for positioning the upper rotor disk relatively close to the lower rotor disk. However, because there typically are no lead/lag adjustment mechanisms, rigid rotor systems can exhibit edgewise or in-plane instability in operational regimes where there is high thrust. This can be a limiting factor, for example, limiting design options and operating envelope.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved rotor damping. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.